Ruth and Jay
by caroline101
Summary: this is a made up story about what might happen if Jay got injured Jay gets injured in this story read on to find out how Ruth will cope and what happens to Jay


Jay and Ruth Casualty fan fiction

Ruth is sat in the staffroom having a good think about her life and what happened yesterday. Then she heard a panic of voices as a new casualty entered the ED she went outside into the busy ED department only to see that the casualty is Jay Ruth asked Adam if she could help Adam agreed but don't get emotional it's just a normal everyday patient Ruth it's best to think like that. What happened Ruth asked Polly. Well Jay was the one who rang the ambulance but when we arrived he was unconscious he as a single entry stab wound to his chest and an entry and exit wound to his abdomen. They rushed Jay into resus first of all Adam listened to Jay's heart the beats where slowing and Jay's breathing was becoming shallower Jay whispered to Adam don't let me die Adam said don't worry Jay we are going to fix this and you are going to be fine. Jay's Cardiac monitor began beeping and his heart rate was dropping rapidly Adam said right we are going to have to get him intubated and up to ITU immediately. Jessica get another line in and Ruth you're going to do this intubation ok said Ruth her hands shaking like jelly. Ruth manages to intubate Jay and Jay's sats begin to rise right lets get him up to ITU and good work everyone. 1hour later Ruth's shift for the day has finished so she goes up to ITU to see Jay she cleans her hands with some hand gel and then walks into ITU Jay was still unconscious and still his breathing supported by an endotracheal tube. She holds his hand through all the tubes and wires and says to him common on Jay you can pull through this I know your not the type of guy to give up they will be taking you to surgery soon to fix those wounds right up to stabilize you don't give up now Jay I love you I always have. 2 hours later Jay's heart monitor begins beeping again the surgeons come to take Jay to theatre. 2 hrs later Jay arrives back up on ITU the surgeon explains to Ruth that Jay is very critical and he lost allot of blood in theatre so we had to give him a blood transfusion there is a 85% chance he will make it through this but unfortunately the other 30% is not on our side. Adam arrived he says to Ruth how's he doing nothings changed at the minute they have fixed his stab wounds in theatre and they have given him an 85% chance survival. Adam says well that's good then isn't it. And Ruth says I suppose so but it's still not a definite chance I want to find out what bas.... Ruth don't said Adam I just want to find out who did this to him and find justice. Jay awoke he began to cough Adam asked the nurse if he could remove the endotracheal tube the nurse said yes. Adam did this and Jay settled he said hello I'm still here then and Ruth said it looks like it and Jay said you won't get rid of me that easily Adam laughed I will come and see you tomorrow hopefully on Keller ok Adam see you tomorrow. So Ruth don't tell me you have been sat here all the time I have been laid here. No of course not Ruth don't lie to me ok I have been but I was worried about you I love you Jay. Look go home I want some rest go home and get some yourself ok I will.

Next Day- Ruth goes up to ITU the staff say to Ruth he is now on Keller go there. Ruth goes down to Keller Adam was already there good morning Ruth said Jay Adam turned round oh hello Ruth Jay's just been talking about you and how much he loves you oh and Ruth I don't want you to come down to ED today you can have today off to spend time with Jay Ok said Ruth. Adam goes and Ruth sits down so how are you today Jay Much better they took me all the catheters and lines out this morning and just let the IV and Nasal cannula remain, that's good said Ruth I thought I had lost you yesterday never do that to me again you scared me. Yeah well I'm ok so stop being so silly you saved my life you daft cow Adam said you were the one who didn't let your emotions effect your profession and that you were the one who successfully secured my airway with an endotracheal tube well done Ruth it was you who contributed to saving my life not just Adam not just Jessica not Just the ITU staff and not just the surgeons you Ruth you. Stop it Jay I love you you're here and that's all the matters I love you too said Jay.

3 weeks later- Jay first day back at work he find it a struggle as his wounds are still causing him emotional and physical pain and also he keeps having flashbacks. Hello Jay good to see you back at work stop by my office later Jay and I will have a look a those wounds and put some clean stitches over them said Adam ok I will said Jay. Jay goes to Adam's office right sit there and lift your shirt up so I can look at those wound well they seem to have healed quite well I think those surgeons did a good job when stitching them up in theatre right I am just going to clean them up and put some clean steri-strips on this will keep them protected from infection. Jay goes back to the ED and a patient arrives with a stab wound the staff try to get another nurse to help nut Jay said no I want to help I can't keep hiding from the fact that this happened to me it happened and that's it I can't change that. Ok said Zoe just take it easy once you have done this you can go home Jay completes his task and he and Ruth head towards Ruth's flat


End file.
